


The Wizard and the Changeling Queen

by PythonSNICKERS17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anthropomorphic Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Blood Adoption (Harry Potter), Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Character Bashing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Futanari, Genderbending, Harems, Intersex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinks, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Public Nudity, Shapeshifting, Shy Harry Potter, Vore, humanized ponies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PythonSNICKERS17/pseuds/PythonSNICKERS17
Summary: At 8 years old Harry runs away from him abusive parents for favoring his twin brother, Charles James Potter. When running away, he comes across a magical community of Equestrians. While exploring the community he is taken in by the Changeling queen herself, Queen Chrysalis. With new friends and new family, he enters Hogwarts to show just what the Potters Missed out on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Harry potter/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Harry Potters Harem Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real planning with this story I'm just winging it in hopes it would turn out just fine.  
> All Characters and Artwork belong to respective owners  
> I hope you enjoy reading my story (My first story *blushes*)

This chapter won't be an actual chapter but instead is to inform who will be In Harry's harem and what they will look like. As more of the story progresses, the more I add to the harem. Also even though there are Earth ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns, or Alicorns, they will all have the ability to morph into what ever form they have (Feral, anthro, humanized).

Thorax, Busty Boy (Intersex), artist: Bagderben

Princess Celestia, artist: marauder6272

More is to come...


	2. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry gets a beating from his father James for interrupting and "Ruining" Charles' birthday party even though they have the same birthday, Harry takes off. He leaves his family behind so that he may find happiness and be with others who care about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the first official Chapter of this story!

Potter Mansion

It was July 31, 1988, Both Harry and Charles Potter turned 8 years old and the whole British Wizarding World were celebrating their birthday. They drank, partied, talked, sang, made memories but it seemed that everyone only focused on Charles and thought that it was only his birthday. All of this is because Charles was deemed the Boy who Lived for defeating Lord Voldemort... as a baby. Everyone practically forgot Harry and didn't give him the light of day. Currently Harry was being beaten in his room by his father for disturbing Charles' party and "disrespecting" the adults at the party. So now Harry got back up from his bloodstained carpet after his father left the room to rejoin his family and shakily got up to his feet. Tears poured out of his eyes as he let loose all the emotions going through his head now.

He started packing the few things he had in his room into a rucksack which included clothes, books, and a few bottles of water. He was about to climb out his window until something caught his eye. There was a book on the bookshelf he is pretty sure he hasn't seen before. He picked up the leathery covered book and read the title aloud which read, "Equestrians: The Magnificence of Magic". Below the title it showed a picture of two Equestrians, one guiding the Sun and the other guided the Moon.

Harry could only assume they must be Goddesses to Equestrians maybe even to all that is full of magic. So he took the book and put it in his bag carefully and finally climbed out the window onto the the freshly cut grass with the edges of a forest a few meters away from him and the house. He started walking away from his house only to look back one final time before entering the cover of the forest never to see his home again.

Forest

I have been walking through the forest for a few hours now and it started getting dark signaling night time. I found a little undercover with a large tarp over an abandoned campfire and a tent. I put my stuff next to the tree trunk and started gathering dry wood for a fire and took out the book I brought with me on Equestrians. I sat down on a large tree root and opened my book with the fire providing me light in the surrounding darkness and bring about warmth. I started reading aloud so that my head is clear of any thoughts that I don't want to think about.

_Equestrians: The Magnificence of Magic_

_By: Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship_

At this I started reading the large book written by what I assumed as one of royalty. I went through the book and it talked about how there are different species of Equestrians, the four most common ones being; Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Crystal Ponies. There were more types of Equestrians but they were less common almost rare. A certain chapter in the book peaked my interest because it mentioned that all Equestrians have have one-of-four genders. These genders were; male, female, intersex male, and intersex female. The first two were self explanatory so I skipped those parts and jumped right in into the Intersex genders. They were interesting because both male and female ones share the opposite genders organs and body parts as theirs. Crazily enough they could both be impregnated and give birth. The only thing that seemed off was that the way to tell the different between an I-Male and a I-Female were their voice, tone, and if they had girly eyelashes. How they measure their magic is pretty strange from an outsiders point-of-view. They measure magic by how large ones breasts and or cock n' balls. Their were exceptions to this and the magic would be measured in muscle.

A/N: Instead of writing "Intersex *Insert Gender*" every time. I'll just do "I-*Insert Gender*" for now one to save me time and not get hand cramps.

I've decided that I've spent enough time reading for the night so I decided to lay down and start sleeping. Hopefully the next day would be different, I knew one thing though. I will not stay in the Potter family's shadow and be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued!...I have spoken

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!


End file.
